


While The Cap'n's Away

by LucasPSI



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasPSI/pseuds/LucasPSI
Summary: Ratbeard and Catbeard find themselves alone in the Kraken Skull's tavern after the rest of the crew head down to the docks, to repair the ship. Catbeard simply wants to plan out the route for their next voyage, but Ratbeard would rather take advantage of their time alone together to get a little more personal...
Relationships: Ratbeard/Catbeard (Pirate101)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	While The Cap'n's Away

"Ugh, I thought you were heading down to the docks with the rest of them!" Catbeard shouted in a most irritated manner. The feline stomped down the stairs and into cellar of the Kraken Skull's tavern. Ratbeard was close behind him.

It was early in the afternoon and apart from the staff who worked up top, they were the only two in the building. The rest of the crew had decided they would head down to the docks for the day to patch up some holes the ship had taken on their overnight voyage. To make a long story short, their ship had steered a little too close to some cutthroats and those sharks weren't too happy. Now the ship had more holes in it than a block of swiss.

"The captain made me stay behind. Said I'd just end up creating more holes if I tried to help..." Ratbeard said before letting out a hearty laugh. "He's probably right too, y'know."

"Yes. He is." Catbeard agreed, not so much in a playful kinda way, but rather in a more offensive "leave me alone" kinda way. "You do have a habit of breaking things..."

"Something tells me ye think the ships damage is all my fault." Ratbeard ran his fingers through his scraggly beard.

"You'd be correct in thinking that. You WERE the one who was steering the ship at the time. It absolutely COULD NOT have been anyone else's fault! Gods, you are a bother to deal with..."

"I was steering where ye told me to. Ye had the map. Or did ye forget that little detail?" Ratbeard said, very clearly attempting to push the blame.

"My guidance had nothing to do with it. Don't pretend that it does." Catbeard slammed the paperwork he was carrying onto the large table in the center of the room. "Anybody but you could 'ave seen the enemies ship from a mile away!"

"Argh, those sharks were on me blind side!" Ratbeard shouted.

"Do NOT raise you voice at it." Catbeard let out a sigh and pinched the ridge of his nose before looking down at the table. "Because of you I have to figure out a way to find a new sail, and the the fabric we need won't be cheap. Leave or you'll regret it. I have important papers to look at."

"Are ya' that threatened by me that ye can't even look me in the eye?" Ratbeard said. This made Catbeard's body jolt. The feline turned around, took a step forward, and got obnoxiously close to Ratbeard's face.

"I could never be threatened by a pirate who is only half a man." Catbeard said, very clearly referring to the others missing limbs. A low blow for sure, but it's not like Ratbeard hasn't thrown low blows his way in the past.

"An arm and a leg not be what makes a man great. Those can be replaced." Ratbeard clanked his hook hand against a dusty old shield that was hanging on the wall.

"All a man needs are these!" Ratbeard proudly grabbed hold of his crotch and shook it.

"How obscene..." Catbeard quickly turned his attention away.

"Ye and I both know I don't know what that word means."

Catbeard turned away.

"Well it is what you are, whether you understand it or not. Even if we are the only two here, what makes you think I want to see that? Now leave me be, I have work to-" Before Catbeard could finish his sentence he was pulled back.

"What makes me think you want to see it? Precisely BECAUSE we're the only two here. Am I wrong? It's not like ye haven't seen it before, even unclothed." Ratbeard leaned in for a kiss, which Catbeared didn't protest, much to the rats surprise. He even welcomed Ratbeard's tongue with little resistance. Catbeard really did just like playing hard to get.

The two had their lips together for a good few seconds before Ratbeard pulled away with a look of pride, as if he got his pray. Of course, he did.

"Your breath stinks." Catbeard said. "As does the rest of you. Do you ever bathe?"

"Sometimes." Ratbeard responded, taking his coat off and laying it on the large table in the middle of the room. Then he grabbed Catbeard by the shoulders and placed his lips against the felines once more. This time with more passion. Ratbeard only pulled away after he pushed Catbeard gently onto the table, knocking over a few bottles and candles as he did so. Important papers fluttered to the ground.

"If you really hate it captain kitty, you can tell me to stop."

"I didn't say I hate it. Just that you... W-what are you doing?"

Ratbeard was taking off the rest of his topwear. "Do ye really need to ask? Ye let me go this far already, I can't just stop now. It's been a whole week since I last had my way with ya."

"Absolutely not, we can't do it here! Anybody could walk in! This is a public tavern you imbecile!"

"Nobody's gonna come in at this time of the afternoon, all the usual drunks are still hungover from last night. We've got a good couple o' hours."

Ratbeard pulled Catbeard's trousers down past his knees before the cat could let out another word, and revealed... "What a sharp saber. Could put an eye out with this, I'd best be careful."

Catbeard pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and his red flushed cheeks. "You're not gonna lose your other eye. Get on with it before somebody comes in."This rat, always making jokes. Nothing gets on the cats nerve more. Actually, scratch that... One thing does... It's that Catbeard kinda LIKES his stupid jokes. Not that he would ever admit that...

"How many things have we done on this table? The crew wouldn't believe it." Ratbeard buried his head between Catbeard's legs. 

"As if they don't already know," Catbeard said in a shaky voice, dripping with embarrassment and annoyance. Ratbeard's hot breath was making his whole body squirm. "...what, with your stupidly big mouth and all."

"Ye love me stupidly big mouth, kitty." Ratbeard ran his tongue up the shaft before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Don't call me that... I hate it when you... call me that. Oooh, sweet salmson..." Catbeared placed both hands on Ratbeard's head as It bobbed up and down in such a rhythmic way, like a ship at sea. He ran his fingers through the rats soft-yet-tangled, silver-brown fur. Gods, It was sublime. He would allow this all day if his body and mind would let him.

Ratbeard pulled away and licked his lips. "I know ya hate it. That's why I call ya it."

Ratbeard leaned forward and the two locked lips, but only for a second.

"Is me breath good now that I have a little bit of you in me?" Ratbeard asked.

"It's still not good... but better." Catbeard looked down at the job half done. "Get one with it already. Finish up so I can get to work." Catbeard ordered. 

Ratbeard chuckled. As if Catbeard was in the position to order anyone around, let alone him. But he'll play along. 

"If ye want it over so quick I'm gonna have to switch things up. Otherwise I'm not gun' be gettin' any enjoyment outta this ." Ratbeard climbed up, the old table creaking under his weight. Catbeard knew what Ratbeard had in mind and he wasn't about to protest.

The rat positioned himself over Catbeard in a not so comfortable way, but that was fine. It wasn't really suppose to be comfortable with what he was going to do.

"Let's bury this ol' bone, shall we?" 

"Bone? I thought it was a saber." Catbeard responded in one of his rare moments of jest.

"I would never stick a saber up there. At least... not the sharp end."

"Then call it what it really is... Buried treasure!" 

Nnbelievable, Ratbeard thought! TWO jests in one day?! Catbeard must have woken up on the right side of the hammock this morning!

"Treasure? Yer not that great, kitty. We'll stick with bone." Ratbeard said, beginning to lower himself. Catbeard had both his furry white paws on Ratbeard's hips, helping to guide him as best he could.

Ratbeard took a couple of deep breaths and pushed himself down until it was inside fully him. Ratbeard would be lying if he said it wasn't painful. Not as painful as it was the first couple times they've done this, but still painful. Of course, it was a small price to pay for the ecstasy he will be feeling in just a minute. And to see the look of ecstasy on Catbeard's face.  
"Are ye gonna start moving or what?" Catbeard asked, impatient.

"Argh... This ain't as easy as it looks ya know. The next time we do this it's gonna be y-OW!" Catbeard bucked his hips just a little, but enough to make Ratbeard let out the most embarrassing noise that was also the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Catbeard really did like having this kind of power over him.

"Argh, Don't be doin' that." Ratbeard said. Beads of sweat ran down his furry face and the bridge of his nose.

"If you would do your job properly I wouldn't have to." 

And with that Ratbeard began to move his hips. Up and down. Up and down. It was tiring and he was breathing heavily, yet he found it was difficult to stop. The pleasure was just too strong. His eye was shut tight for a while, only opening after a couple minutes had passed. When it was open, all his attention was on Catbeard. Catbeard's eyes were also closed and he was breathing just as heavily as Ratbeard. His chest rose and fell. His claws were digging into Ratbeard's sides. This was clearly feeling very good to him, which made Ratbeard happy. The two really do argue a lot, but that doesn't mean they completely hated each other.

Catbeard's eyes opened gradually before shooting wide open when he caught Ratbeard staring at him. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire, he was so embarrassed.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!" Catbeard asked, knowing full well why he was being stared at. He was probably making the most disgusting, embarrassing and perverted face in the Spiral just now. There's no doubt that Ratbeard was going to say something stupid and ridiculous to make fun of him.

"Ye make the cutest expressions, ya know that?"

That... was the last thing Catbeard expected to hear coming from the others mouth. Ratbeard himself seemed to realize how off his words sounded too, because he paused for a bit before continuing with, "I wonder how many you've shown them to. With how often you've sleep around."

Ratbeard seemed embarrassed. Catbeard could have responded with something snarky about that but decided to go against the devil on his shoulder. They both know Catbeard doesn't sleep around anymore... not since he and Ratbeard have started doing stuff like this. Only this stupid rat gets to see him like this now and, at least for right now, Catbeard wouldn't want it any other way. So Instead of saying anything Catbeard simply grabbed hold of the Ratbeard's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"There is no way I'm getting any work done tonight... Not with you around, you dirty rodent." Catbeard said, pulling away for some much-needed air.

It took Ratbeard a couple seconds to collect his thoughts after the sudden kiss. Then he spoke in his gravelly voice. "I'll... think up somethin' to tell the cap'n. We can... tell 'em I lost yer map. It's not like we be sailing anywhere without a sail, right?"

Ratbeard wrapped his arms around Catbeard and leaned in close to his ear, making him shudder. "So...put yer clothes back on."

"We're not finishing up here?" Catbeard almost sounded disappointed.

Ratbeard rested his palm against Catbeard's furry cheek. Even with the thick fur, he could feel the warmth in Catbeard's face. "Ye said yourself that anybody could walk in on us 'ere. Might as well get a room at the inn where I can do whatever I want without you worryin' your head off." 

Catbeard could lie and say he would rather stay here and do paperwork, but he liked Ratbeard's idea very much. But like many other things, it is not something he would admit. So instead he just responded with a simple...

"Well, alright."


End file.
